Eric's Return Chapter 1: Not Dead Yet!
Eric's Return to the Quest Chapter 1 Written by Dk64rules Return to the page hub ? Part 1: Sudden Stop ???: Come on, Battle Buddy! I didn't pay you to be this slow! Kiara: Sorry, John. This place...it's depressing in this landfill. John: So? This is where the treasure is! I can almost feel those mansion walls! Kiara: Well....if you say so....I am getting paid, I guess... John: Try not to trip over that coming up, ok? Kiara: Ok- SLIP! Kiara: Aaah! John: *facepalm* Kiara: Wait....this is a body! John: What?! slides down the hill he's on, and joins Kiara. Kiara: Help me get it out! John: Dead body.....cool treasure....hmm... Kiara: Fine, I'll do it my- [The body is none other than Eric Four, the forgotten hero who was defeated by Merevelous.] John: Who's that? Kiara: It's....Eric Four! Part 2: Revival to Return Kiara: Hand me your Revival Potions! John: But, I need these for- Kiara: Just give them to me! John: You are by far the most demanding Battle Buddy I've ever seen. hands the potions over, reluctantly. Kiara uses the potion on Eric, and he jumps up, his energy being returned at an alarmingly fast rate. Eric: Hey! I'm alive! Kiara, you saved me? What happened? Who's that? John: Hi, I'm John. Kiara: Merevelous sent you down the shaft and you ended up here when the Trash Bots unloaded the bottom part of the shaft's debris. Eric: So he's alive.... looks out over the purple Void Rivers, and notices that the city looks different. Much different. It has been changed into Darklands City, Merevelous's world of power. Kiara: Notice anything? Eric: The city....it's changed. Did Merevelous do all this? John: Yeah, he did. I was an Elite Merevelary before I realized my mistake. I was stabbed by a young boy before I changed my ways....wait a minute... Eric: You're THAT John?! John: Ha ha, would you look at that. It is you! I just knew it! No hard feelings. If you didn't try to kill me, I don't think I would've changed. Part 3: Preparing a Do-Over Kiara: So, what do we do now? John: Yeah, Eric. I'm ready to fight that evil ruler! Screw the treasure, this is much more epic! Eric: I should try to get those Coveted Darkness Orbs before I confront Merevelous again. Kiara: Yeaaaaah, slight problem. Merevelous kinda recollected them back into one big orb, and that's how he has more power now. John: Plus, we're the only help you've got now. The rest of the Battle Buddies are sided with Merev, as well as the rest of the population. Eric: Then what should I do?! Kiara: Lie back and wait for an opening? Um....defeat your opponent in mid-speech? Uh, no....that won't work. Um... John: I got it! He should go to the Spirit Altar and channel the power of Sixty Four! Eric: But that got me killed last time! Kiara: That's because you were given it suddenly and shortly. But now, you can channel it differently and control it! Eric: Wait, can I see the Surface World at this Spirit Altar? John: I think, why? Eric whispers: Mom... Will Eric reach the Spirit Altar? How is Amy doing? Yes, it's the return of your favorite Italicized Sentences! You've finished Chapter 1, return to the page hub ? Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Storylines Category:Fan Fiction Category:Voidverse Category:Voidverse Saga Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters